Summer Dreams
by Silver Wishes
Summary: It's Draco's first day of summer after his fifth year. He's not looking forward to it, though. He feels as if he's lost all hope, when he finds out secrets about his dreams. He also finds out his secret crush may love him back. Rated R for a reason!


~&* A/N: Jedusor- I was testing it since this is my first fan fic and I have never done it before. but here's the REAL first chapter. lol srry bout that! *&~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.center  
  
Draco Malfoy lay on his bed staring miserably at the ceiling.  
  
,iAnother summer to suffer through,i he thought.  
  
Any minute now his dad, Lucius Malfoy, would get home and snap at Draco for his messy room, his laziness, even for just being there. Anything he could think of, he'd blame it on Draco.  
  
Draco looked at his watch. He sighed, thinking of what his dad would do to him. iProbably beat me,/i he thought.  
  
Draco closed his eyes, trying to think of anything other than his father, and the second he closed them, he remembered how tired he was. He had just gotten home from Hogwarts, and was still in his school robes. He thought about getting up and changing. His father would KILL him if he came home and Draco was asleep in his robes.  
  
He was arguing with himself about whether to get up or not. He was telling himself to get up when he drifted in to a quiet sleep.  
  
He started to dream a very pleasant dream:  
  
He was in a grassy field, lying there. He sat up and looked around and saw.  
  
Her.  
  
Draco secretly liked a girl from Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. He was sort of ashamed about it, because he was a Slytherin, and Slytherins just don't have crushes on Gryffindors, it would be un-Slytherin-like.  
  
Hermione was reading. He stood up. iThis is a very weird dream!/i He thought. iIt's like I can actually control/b what I do!/i  
  
He just stood there, watching her. He wanted to just run over there and snog her. And then he thought, iWait a minute, this is a dream! Nobody's going to know about this when I wake up!/i He got up and ran towards her. She seemed miles away.  
  
He reached the spot where she was sitting and grabbed her arm. He pulled the book away from her and put it on the ground. He kneeled down and pushed her backwards, gently, so she was laying on her back. He got on his hands and knees over her, so she could not escape, and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers firmly.  
  
She did not push him away, to his surprise. She kissed him back. He pulled away to look at her, but she pulled him back onto her, kissing him hard. He opened his mouth to let her tongue in, and they lay there swapping spit, for a few minutes.  
  
After a while, she pushed him off to say something.  
  
iNo, don't stop!/i thought Draco.  
  
"Draco?" she said.  
  
"Yes, My love?" he answered her.  
  
And then, Hermione turned into Lucius and yelled, "DRACO, GET UP YOU LAZY- ASS EXCUSE FOR MY SON!!!"  
  
Draco woke up, startled. He looked up at his father, who was as red as a tomato. He was obviously VERY angry.  
  
"WHY THE HELL WHERE YOU SLEEPING?!?" he shouted.  
  
"I was tired." Draco mumbled.  
  
"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE MADE SOME BLOODY COFFEE OR SOMETHING TO WAKE YOUSELF UP!! AND WHY DID YOU CALL ME 'YOUR LOVE'?!?" he roared.  
  
"I was dreaming." Draco mumbled, frightened his dad would ask more.  
  
"YOU SIT YOUR SKINNY LITTE ASS DOWN AND STAY HERE! YOU WILL DEFINITELY GET PUNISHED FOR THIS!" he shouted, and then walked briskly out of the room, cussing and shouting at Draco.  
  
He walked back into the room with his whip. He yelled at Draco to take off his robes and his shirt, and hit Draco on the back several times. Draco screamed with pain.  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU BABY! YOU WOULDN'T WANT MORE PUNISHMENT BECAUSE YOU SCREAMED LIKE A GIRL WOULD YOU??"  
  
He finally stopped, and Draco collapsed. He was shaking and drenched with sweat.  
  
"STOP SHAKING, YOU FUCKING SISSY!" He shouted. He slapped Draco one last time, harder than before, and walked away yelling for him to change.  
  
Draco lay there for a few minutes, shaking. Then he got up and put on a black shirt, and his black robes that he wore at home, and lie down on his bed and fell asleep. He was in so much pain. 


End file.
